The Javajunkie's fix
by javajunkee
Summary: LL. post partings. oneshot.


The Javajunkie's Fix of Gilmore Girls:  
Season 7 

a/n: Ok so here it is. Im sorry. Don't be mad. OK so I ended up not continuing my last story because it had to do with what was going on in the show at that time and I started it on the Saturday and then on Tuesday they showed the one with Aprils birthday party and that's when I realized that it wouldn't work for me to keep going with the story because of the changes they made in that episode. Sooo my new story is about what I want to happen in season seven. Because I don't think I can wait till the end of the summer, can you? All right so im gonna try to post one chapter (episode) every week so check for the updates. Its gonna be LL of course so sit down, buckle up, and hang on for the ride!

Oh yeah and REVIEW please! They are very much appreciated plus I can't live without them soooo please review ill take anything. Your thoughts on the season finale, what you want to happen next season, what you like or dislike about this story whatever you want I'm open to discussion. Oh yeah and notice I'm still not bribing you for chapters cuz frankly that's kind of rude but just know that the more people that like it the more pumped I am to write the next chapter. Ok read on, luv you guys. RR!

Episode 7.1: Rendezvous and I'm Through With You

Lorelai woke up in a bed. At first she wasn't sure where she was, she knew it wasn't her bed, or Luke's bed, and she knew that she was definitely naked under the sheets wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and she heard the voice of a little girl, it seemed vaguely familiar but she couldn't quite place it. And then she heard it. It was Chris. She kept still as she was listening to what was happening, afraid that if she moved it would be real. She heard as he approached the bed, she felt the weight as he laid down next to her and the warmth that brushed her arm as he placed his arm over her. For some reason she didn't feel comfortable or happy, she felt empty and cold. She remembered the night before as scenes flashed before her. She remembered Luke, she remembered making him choose. She remembered walking away from him. Tears sprang to her eyes as she recalled the look on his face. She had slept with Chris. Not because she wanted to, she didn't actually know how she ended up there. She remembered feeling hurt and empty. She felt worthless and purposeless. As if everything she was doing was robotic, like things were happening to her and she just moved as if under someone else's control.

She remembered knocking on Chris' front door. She remembered walking in. She remembered drinking and if she had forgotten the massive headache she was experiencing would have reminded her. She didn't remember anything after that but the position and condition that she was in pretty much made it safe to assume that she had indeed slept with Chris. She didn't want to lay there. She didn't want to sleep with him. She didn't want his arm to be around her. She wanted Luke's arm to be around her. But she didn't have the strength or will power to stop any of it. No matter how empty it was on her side, a part of her just wanted to feel loved, wanted, admired. She couldn't move. She wanted Luke. How could she have ended it like that? What had happened? She loved him so much. What if I never find it again? She thought to herself. I don't want to find it again. I want him. I want him to want me. But I just can't do this anymore. Oh no. Chris. Luke will never even look at me again. He'll never touch me, or hold me. I'll never be able to feel his lips on mine or watch him look at me in that way that drives me crazy. Luke.

She didn't know what to do but she knew that she didn't want to be here. Just the thought of Luke and the fact that the alcohol had already wore itself off gave her the strength to sit up in bed. "Lorelai?" Chris asked, a smile spread across his face.

"No." Lorelai said. Chris looked at her questioningly. "I can't. I can't do this." Tears were forming in her eyes.  
"You did do this." Chris told her. Did she think they could just forget what had happened? They were destined to be together and he knew that after last night he couldn't wait any longer.

"No Chris. I'm sorry. I just can't. Please understand. I was drunk. I don't- I cant-" Tears were running down her face By now and she searched the room for her clothes.

"Lorelai don't go. We can make this work I know it!" Chris said a little loudly, getting upset that his good night could be ruined so quickly.

"I don't Love you Chris!" She yelled. She wiped her face but the tears kept falling. How could she have let this happen? He winced. She didn't know what she was talking about.

"Well I love you! I always have and I know that you feel the same." Chris said calming down. Now she would stay.

"No. Chris." Lorelai said quietly. "I'm sorry." Lorelai searched the room unable to find her clothes on the mess of the floor. Chris was silent. "Oh my God where are my clothes?" She asked him.

"On the chair." Chris sad sadly. He couldn't get through to her now but he knew that she would eventually come to her senses. He decided to let it go for the moment. Lorelai walked over to her chair in the corner of the room. Her dress and sweater neatly folded. She looked at them questioningly before she picked them up and went to the bathroom to change. She felt cheap and like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She emerged from the bathroom wearing the clothes she had on last night.

"Chris?" She asked. He looked at her. "how did we end up-? I mean I know how we.. I just don't… I don't remember." She let out a nervous laugh. " And I was drunk- So my clothes-I mean… They're so folded. And on the chair? I don't remember…" She pondered out loud.

"Does it matter?" Chris asked. "All that matters is that we are here now." He said letting out a sigh. The Gilmores could be so complicated sometimes.

"Chris it matters to me. Please tell me, I would just really like to know." She said starting to get worried. What had happened? Chris started to worry also, was she saying she didn't want it? Want him?

"Lorelai. Don't tell me you didn't want to. I mean you were sending me signs all night. At dinner. You kept looking at me when I was talking to what's-her-name psychiatrist girl. Then in the bathroom when you put your arm around me. I could see it Lorelai. Right in your eyes." Chris went on, he wasn't avoiding the question he just thought that it wasn't necessary to talk about right then.

"CHRISTOPHER!" Lorelai said angrily and impatiently.

"I mean you wanted it. I wanted it. You drank way too much, passed out on the couch. I knew you were upset and you had a rough night. So I put you in my bed so you would be comfortable. Then I saw you lying there. It felt so right. You didn't look comfortable in your dress so I thought I'd do you a favor and change you into my some of my boxers and one of my t-shirts. I just. When I saw you. I couldn't find it in myself to dress you again. You were right there and we both wanted it. So why let the alcohol get in the way? You wanted it Lorelai. I saw it in your eyes and then you mysteriously break up with your fiance and show up back at my house asking for company all at the same night." Chris continued defending himself. "We waited way too long anyway. And then the whole you and Luke engagement thing, That was finally over and I couldn't wait any more. Why did it matter? It would've happened eventually anyway."

"You? You did what? Chris I'm so disgusted with you right now. I was sleeping! I passed out! I was Drunk! How could you? How. Could-" Lorelai was panting. The tears had stopped flowing in shock over what had happened. She ran into the bathroom as a wave of nausea rushed over her body. She heeled over and threw up in the toilet. Tears were streaming down her face and she held her own hair back.

Chris walked in. "Lorelai don't lie to yourself- you wanted it- I saw it- I didn't do anything wrong." Lorelai stood up not feeling any better and wiped her mouth on her hand.

"You fing raped me Christopher! You took advantage of me. I. I have to get out of here." Lorelai grabbed her purse off of the chair and ran out the door, tears not stopping. She found her car in the parking lot and started it up. By the time she got on the freeway she knew where she was going. She had to see Luke. She knew that they weren't together right now and she knew that he probably hated her but she needed him. Her best friend, she needed him to hold her. Tears were running down her cheeks and she struggled to see the road. She felt disgusted and nauseous all over again. A rush of tears shook through her body and she lost control of her car as it skidded of the side of the road. She let go of the wheel and she felt the car turn over and then everything was black.  
-  
Rory didn't know what was going on. She hadn't been in contact with her mother and she was starting to get worried. She always had her cell phone on and always answered it when Rory called. Where was she? As Rory approached her house she noticed that a figure was sitting on the swing on her front porch. It was Luke. He was sleeping. What was going on and where was her mom? Rory got out of the car and woke Luke. His face was tearstained and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Luke?" Rory asked. She had never seen him like this before.

"Rory. Where's Lorelai?" Luke asked panicked all of a sudden.

"What's going on? Why are you out here?" Rory asked him. "Where's mom?"

"She left me Rory. She said she wasn't going to wait and she left. She said she loved me. She said now or never. And I didn't say anything, why didn't I say anything?" He asked her his eyes darting around as if the answer was tangible enough to be found in the air.

"What are you talking about? You guys broke up?" Rory asked. She started to worry. Her mom out somewhere? Alone? And in the kind of state she would be in after losing Luke?

"I came here looking for her but she wasn't home. I love her so much. I can't- I can't live without her. I figured she would come home sooner or later and when she did we would leave. We would go and get married. But she never came. I guess I fell asleep waiting for her." Luke told her, still not calming down.

"Ok major problem. Lets go inside and check if she left any messages. We have to find her." Rory said opening the door to the house with the key she had in her purse. Luke followed her in and the phone rang as they entered. Luke ran for the phone.

"Hello? Lorelai?" He asked visibly shaking.

"Um is this a Mr. Danes or a Ms. Gilmore?" A woman's voice that was a little too calm came from the other end.

"This is Luke Danes." Luke said confused he turned to see Rory looking at him just as confused as he was.

"Mr. Danes I am very sorry but I am Daisy Baker from Hartford Community Hospital. We have a Ms. Lorelai Gilmore here. There was an accident.-" The phone dropped to the floor. Within half an hour Luke and Rory were running through the front door of the hospital.

They ran upstairs to the waiting room they were directed to. Luke cut the line to the nurse sitting at the receptionist desk.

"Lorelai Gilmore. What room is she in?" Luke asked emergently.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait on line sir." The woman said.

"WHAT ROOM IS SHE IN?" Luke barked at her.

"Sir you are going to have to wait for a doctor." Luke was about to lose it but he felt a hand on his shoulder. Rory was restraining him and she led him over to the sitting area.

"I'm just as scared as you are Luke. But we have to stay calm okay? We have to wait and play by their rules or we'll never get to see her. I can't lose you too. Please." Rory asked him tears threatening to spill over. Luke nodded and she wrapped her arms around him. A throat cleared behind them. They parted and turned to face a man dressed in a white coat wearing a name tag that read Dr. Jones.

"Lorelai Gilmore?" He asked. Rory nodded. He told them about the accident. He told them that she was in a coma and had not yet woken up. He told them she had broken her leg and a few ribs. He told them that she would most likely be okay with time but they could not make any promises. And then he left with the promise that they would be able to visit her room soon they just had to stabilize her. Rory and Luke sat down. Neither spoke. It was then that they heard a voice behind them.

"Rory!" Yelled Chris as he entered the waiting area. Rory stood up and Luke did the same. -  
"Dad why are you here?" She asked him.

"Well the hospital called. I just wanted to make sure she was ok. I couldn't not come Rory." He explained. "I mean I kind of blame myself. I couldn't just leave her."

"Why would you blame yourself?" She asked him not really expecting a legitimate answer from her dad who always had a way of making himself the center of attention.

"Well where do you think she was coming from when she crashed?" Chris asked not knowing that Rory was completely clueless of the occurrences of the previous night. And the realization shot pain and confusion through the eyes of both Rory and Luke.

"I think you should go." Luke said forcefully, speaking to Chris for the first time.

"Why? I have more of a right to be here than you do, that's for sure." Chris said defensively.

"I'm her fiance Christopher." Luke said staking his claim, his voice and heart rate increasing with every passing second. Who did this clown think he was? Sure they had the past but him and Lorelai still had a future, well he hoped to god something was still there, because he wasn't about to lose her, and especially not to Chris.

"That's not what she said when I slept with her last night!" Chris said. Shit. That wasn't supposed to come out. Luke winced. He was visibly hurt. More hurt than he had ever been in his life. Nothing would have stopped him from punching the crap out of Christopher right then and there, but Rory spoke before he got the chance to.

"YOU WHAT?" Asked Rory this time. Chris stood there. "How could you? She was hurting and upset! You must have known." Rory could not believe what Chris had done now. Not only had he slept with her mom when she must have been so upset she was out of her mind, but he erased almost any chance of a future for Lorelai and Luke. "You didn't. I mean. She didn't. She wouldn't have wanted to. She loves Luke. OH MY God." Rory said.

"What Rory?" Chris asked.

"You took advantage of her. She was upset. You- You. You might not have meant to but you must have seen how upset she was, she was in no way stable enough to make a decision like that. You must have seen that. I cant believe you would do that. She wanted a friend…that's all she needed. " Rory said. She backed away from her father.

"I'm sorry. Ms. Gilmore?" A nurse asked from behind her. Rory turned around. "The doctor has informed me that Lorelai is stable enough for guests. Family only of course." The nurse said and Rory nodded advancing. "And your father?" The nurse asked. Rory stopped and turned around. Luke looked at his shoes and Chris perked his head up. Rory took Luke's hand and looked up at him, "Dad?" She asked him. Chris looked hurt but he wasn't going anywhere. He sat down in defeat and Luke followed Rory close behind. They got to the door of the room. "I love you." Rory told him confidently.

"I love you too Rory." Luke said to her. She hugged him hard.

"You go in first." She told him.

"You sure?" He asked. Rory nodded and Luke grasped the door knob, knowing well that he was not ready for what was waiting for him inside.

Rory nodded. "Are you scared?" She asked him quietly.

"I have never been so scared in my life." He admitted to her. Luke turned the knob and stepped into the hospital room.  
---

And he was right. He walked in the room and there she was. She was laying in the hospital bed but she didn't look like she was sleeping at all. She looked lifeless and weak. He had never seen her like this and it scared him. He couldn't help but remember what his parents looked like in their coffins. What if he had lost her last night? Not just lost her lost her, but what if he had lost her forever? He couldn't even begin to imagine. By some miracle of God she was here, and her life was proven by the beeping of the heart monitor. The tears came faster than expected, and they came fast in uncontrollable sobs as he collapsed in the chair next to her bed. He had done this to her. He had brought her to this. And for that he would never forgive himself.

He took her hand. It was lifeless in his own but he held it just the same, with all of the love and passion he had built up over the years for her. He would do anything for her, and he would give anything to have been the one laying in that bed right now. He was sick of the silence, sick of hearing nothing but the symphony of hurt, pain, and fear that were provided to him by the beeping of the heart monitor and his own tears. So he spoke. Oh if she could only hear him. He hoped that on some level she was listening.

"Oh god. Oh god Lorelai." He said between tears. "I love you so much. Please don't leave me. Please. Not you too. I can't do this. I can't. Please don't leave me." He said not knowing that Rory could hear him through the doors. "I'm so sorry. What was I thinking? Oh god what was I thinking? I'm stubborn that's my problem. If only you had gone home after. I don't know why it took me so long to realize that you had left and that I couldn't live without you. I'm not sure If you can hear me but I need you to know something. I love you more than I ever thought was possible. I love everything about you and I always have. I count myself the luckiest man in the world to have someone like you even stand next to me, but to have you share those feelings with me? I don't know why I pushed you away. I was scared. I was so scared that I was going to screw it up that I pushed you away." Luke sniffled now talking more to himself than he was to Lorelai. "I want nothing more than to be your husband. And if you want that to happen right now or in eighty years so be it. I want you Lorelai. Please come back please. As soon as you wake up, we'll get in the car remember? Who's driving you or me? Remember that? I want to marry you more than anything in the world. please wake up. I don't- you don't ever have to talk to me again, I know you must hate me, but I just need you to wake up. I need you to talk to me about it. Please, I love you so much" Luke cried into the sheets when he felt a warm hand enclose around his own. He looked up his eyes still blurry from the tears. He wiped them away with his spare hand and he held hers tighter. "Lorelai?" He asked her incredulously.

"Hey babe." She said slightly above a whisper her own eyes moist.

"Lorelai, I can't believe it, RORY!" he yelled and Rory came through the door.

"MOM!" Rory ran over to the bed and through her arms around her mom.

"Hey sweets. Oh, please don't cry. Baby. Come here." She held her daughter tightly but did not let go of Luke's hand once, their eye contact not breaking either. She kissed Rory on the cheek as she cried.

"I was so scared." Rory told her. "So was Luke."

"I know." She said looking between Luke and Rory. They were interrupted by a doctor and two nurses who came into the room needing to do tests and told Luke and Rory that they needed to leave but could come back later. Rory nodded and kissed her mom on the cheek before she left turning around only once as she closed the door. Luke stood up and squeezed Lorelai's hand and let it slip away for the first time since he entered the room after he let her know that he would be right outside incase she needed anything and kissed her hand. He walked away and shut the door behind him.  
---

Within half an hour Luke was waiting in the waiting room once again. Chris had left, but he let Luke know that he would be back. Rory was getting snacks from the machine for her and Luke. The nurse from before approached Luke.

"Mr. Danes?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes?" He asked standing up attentively.

"You can go back in now." She told him and Luke nodded nervously adjusting his hat. He told her to let Rory know where he was when she came back and the lady agreed. Luke quickly made his way back to the door and opened it quicker than before. He entered the room and Lorelai smiled softly from the bed.

"Hey there." She said breaking the silence.

"Hey."

"We need to talk." Lorelai told him as he made his way to her bedside. He sat on the side of the bed, his body turned towards the wall, his face not a foot from hers as he took her hand again. She retracted it and he reacted, searching her eyes for some sort of reasoning, or assurance. Instead her hand found his face and she held it there, stroking his cheek with her thumb. He started to speak but she shushed him by placing her finger over his lips.  
He continued searching her face for some kind of clue as to why she was acting so strangely.  
"Please don't make this any harder." She told him. He looked at her questioningly. Her eyes filled with tears and she forced the words out of her mouth. "I slept with Chris." She told him. A look of relief almost came over his face. He already knew this and was fearing something else, something considering her condition. She looked confused.

"I know." He told her.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"Not mad. Just confused. Why?" He asked her. He was happy that she was okay but he wanted to know the truth about what happened.

"Luke- don't even think I would ever hurt you like that. I was drunk. I- I.never mind it doesn't matter." She said. "It was my fault" She looked down and dropped his face. She held her hands together on her lap.

"Hey, no. Tell me I want to know." He assured her.

Her eyes started to water again. "I was on my way to see you, I needed to see you, to tell you. I just didn't make it there…"

"Tell me what?" He asked her.

"Well I wasn't really, well I wasn't very active in the decision on the matter." She skirted the issue. It was no excuse.

"Lorelai, He didn't, he didn't…" Luke gulped not being able to form the words necessary "… did he?" He finished. Lorelai was silent and she started to cry. Luke got his answer he stormed up angrily, now he was going to beat the shit out of that asshole, and nothing was stopping him. Then he felt a hand over his.

"Please Luke. Don't leave me. Not now." She told him. He nodded and sat back down taking her hand. "It wasn't his fault. I went there." She said.

"Yeah, that's right Lorelai its your fault he raped you! Are you kidding me? Don't blame yourself! That son of a bitch did this to you, don't you ever blame yourself. It's no one's fault but his!" Luke said getting angrier than he ever thought he was in his whole life.

"Luke please. Just listen. I was so hurt after last night. I mean you're it for me Luke, I was counting on you to be the one and I had no fallback plan! Then it was over, or I thought it was and I was so lost and so empty. I think that on some level when I went over there I knew what was going to happen. I knew how he felt about me and I just wanted to feel like someone wanted me again!" Lorelai said.

"Shhh." This time he was the one calming her down. He tucked her hair behind her ear and left his hand their. "Don't do this." He told her. She nodded and wiped off her face and he still held her from the hair behind her ear. His hand found its way to the back of her neck and he pulled her to him, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you Luke. I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone. I love you so much." She breathed.

He leaned in and kissed her hard, in a rush of emotion, passion that made up for everything that had happened in the past year. They were still there. Still more in love with each other than anyone in the world, still willing to stay there and be there for eternity. She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed until they needed to break for air. They were both crying by the time their lips parted but they remained in each others arms.

"I love you too" He told her sincerely. She pecked him on the lips. "I'm sorry was that too much?" He asked her, realizing that she still had not caught her breath.

"Fk it." She told him and kissed him again just as hard as before. They were both glowing by the time Rory entered the room She sat down on the bed and Luke took his place in the chair next to her. He held her hand, again but this time he held her left hand, that was when he realized that she was still wearing his ring. After everything that had happened that night, she was still his forever. He smiled and the doctor came in the room holding what looked to be x-rays. He held them up to the light on the wall.

"Hello, are you feeling better?" He asked her.

"More than you'll ever know." She said smiling.

"good." he said. "Then the pain medicine is working" obviously oblivious to the real reason for her happiness.  
"now as you can see, her left leg has a clear break right there, it should take a couple of months to heal but it should be good after that. She'll of course need to stay off of it, hense the need for a wheelchair and maybe even crutches if she is strong enough later. You are going to stay home from work for a while and there has to be someone living with you to take care of you, can that be accommodated?" He asked.

"Of course." Luke told the doctor firmly.

He went on. "Good. Now moving on, a few ribs have been fractured, nothing major but she'll need to keep an ace bandage on her so that it heals correctly. And in the long run she is okay, she'll be better than new in a couple of months and the baby is fine and seems to be growing correctly, no damage to it at all." The room went silent and they looked around at each other.

"The baby?" Luke asked.

"I'm assuming that you didn't know?" He asked all of them and they looked around nodding and smiling.

"And it's ok?" Lorelai asked tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"Yes, its perfectly fine. Normally in these situations the outcome is tragic, but your baby seems unaffected by the crash. It's truly a Miracle." He told them. He said a few more big words before he left the room. Lorelai sat in the bed with both Luke and Lorelai in front of them. She held them both.

"We're gonna have a baby!" She said and they all were filled with a sense of happiness that had been absent from the Gilmore lives for the past year.  
---

TBC

Next Saturday on: The Javajunkies Fix of Gilmore Girls: Season 7

What Happens when Chris comes to the hospital hoping to rekindle things with Lorelai?

Luke and Lorelai's return home.

The Engagement part II See ya then.

a/n: I hope you liked it. I know I did, god I wish it would turn out like that on the friggin show. Im putting all of my faith in this new writer dude. Plus I heard somewhere that he wrote a lot of season three, and I liked that season! So hopefully things will get happy when the show returns. I basically got the idea to write this because im sad that I have no new Gilmore shows to watch every week and I couldn't wait to find out what happened to Luke Lorelai and I was mad at ASP so I wrote my own season seven. I hope you stay with me. Review! Thanks for reading. See ya next week. And me you can count on being LL so hopefully it'll stay really happy in my story but there is always gonna be the bumps in the road, just nothing so drastic as ASP. Ill try not to let you hang too long. Keep reading. Love you guys. Review!


End file.
